Immortality secret
by DressageKelli
Summary: breathtaking mystery story


**Narrative Writing ****Belonging/Searching for identity**

**Planning guide**

The outline of my story: Emily is dating an immortal boy called Damien and they have relationship issues as the new girl Talia casts a spell on Damien to love her. Emily doesn't know where she belongs when Damien loves the new girl Talia. Emily soon finds a way to break the spell of love and get Damien back to her safety.

Characters

Description of personality & physical appearance

Emily

Blue eyes, dark blond hair, skinny, tall, pretty, funny, teenager, female, kind-hearted, immortal, graceful and thoughtful.

Damien

Green eyes, dark brown hair, skinny, tall, handsome, funny, teenager, male, immortal, down to earth, dreamer, romantic, magical and thoughtful.

Talia

Wicked, evil, brown eyes, skinny, short, teenager, female, immortal, irresponsible, cruel, stuck-up, jealous and attractive

Setting

Description

Summersky High School

High School in Australia, not strict, quite small in size and teaches the main things of life.

Orientation

Damien and Emily were leaving the cafeteria when Talia walks up behind them both and introduces herself to Emily and Damien.

Complication

Talia cast a spell on Damien and forcing him to love her when she is introducing herself to Emily and Damien.

Resolution

Emily finds the way to break the love spell on Damien and get him back to her safety.

The Immortality Secret by Kelli Manouge

The bell rang for the end of class, all of the desperate teenagers bolted out of their classes to get out to lunch to spill secrets to their friends. Emily and Damien met in the hall outside of the year nine science classroom and slowly walked holding hands to their small wooden round usual table. When they arrived at their usual round table they took a seat and waited patiently for the old cranky lunch lady to bring the cardboard tasting tomato pasta that.

When the old cranky lunch lady dumped the tomato pasta on their table they just quietly and sneakily pushed the horrible school food away. They both looked innocent and got out their large coloured drink bottles that contained the clear water looking potion that they both always drank. This potion acted as food and water for the immortals at all times during the days and nights. "How was your boring science lesson Emily" Damien asked Emily as she drank her potion. "It never gets very interesting or funny, you should know that by now" replied Emily. Damien gave a smirk and let out a small heart-warming giggle in reply to Emily. Emily tried to keep in a small tingling laugh but couldn't keep it in so she let it out.

"I love you and always have and plan to" Damien whispered to Emily as she looked at the large pale blue doors to see a girl she didn't recognise walk silently through them like she wasn't there. She looked up and stared at Emily and Damien as soon as she walked in. "Do you know her Damien from anywhere?" asked Emily as she started walking silently and slowly to their table. "I have no idea who she is" replied Damien as she sat down. "Hi my name is Talia and you must be the two wonderful people, I am the new girl in your home group." "How do you know our names and why are you sitting with us?" Emily and Damien both managed to choke out of them. Emily looked at her from top to bottom; Talia was wearing a sky blue tank top, black long skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a sky blue cardigan. Emily didn't like to the look of this new girl at all and she felt something weird about her. "Well I just want to sit with you, aren't I allowed to sit you" Talia. "Damien can we talk for a second alone?" announced Talia. "Um sure, be right back Em" Damien quietly whispered.

Talia walked slowly to the dusty corner with Damien walking even slower like a snail. When Damien arrived to where Talia was waiting and grinning at him, Talia walked up to him even closer. Damien stepped back a bit as he did not feel comfortable with Talia getting so close. "What's wrong Damien are you scared of me?" Damien whispered into Talia's ear. "I am not scared of you Talia and what do you want from me?" Emily glimpsed at Damien worried about him as Talia had a mischievous look while she whispered into Damien's ear. Emily sent 'I'm worried about you and I don't like the look of Talia at all' telepathically through her mind to Damien's. Damien received the message and looked over at her trying to comfort her and let her know everything's all right. Damien then sent Em a message back telepathically 'I'm fine Em; I love you and always will'. Em gave up about worrying about Damien and got up and left the cafeteria.

Damien watched as Emily his beautiful stunning girlfriend left the cafeteria. Talia then saw what Damien was looking at and whispered "She's given up on you and I won't be letting you go unless you start to talk to me Damien." Damien sat down at a table nearby and tried to send Emily a message but her mind was blocking him out and not even letting him read her mind. Damien sighed and put his head on the table blocking everything out.

The loud bells rang to let the teenager's know it's time for class. The teenagers slowly got up from their plastic seats and walked to their lockers. Damien looked up at everyone leaving and then to Talia smiling at him. "So Damien, are you immortal?" Talia asked as Damien put his head down trying to hide himself like a small little mouse. Damien glanced at Talia and whispered "Talia, why are you asking this?" "Damien I am immortal and you are too I can sense it." "Talia how did you find me and why are you here for me?" Damien whispered just loud enough for Talia to hear. "I found you because I have tracking senses and we belong together Damien you know it too!" Talia shouted. "I am with Emily and I don't love you and never will Talia!" Damien yelled. Emily heard Damien's scream and bolted out of class to the cafeteria when she got there she saw Talia throw Damien across the room to hit the pure white dusty wall. "Talia what do you want from us and why are you here?" Emily yelled and ran to Damien laying on the floor choking.

"Damien are you alright love?" Emily whispered into Damien's ear. Damien woke up and saw the love of his life Emily staring into his eyes scared and crying at the sight of her love laying there choking. "He belongs with me Emily and always will!" Talia yelled at the top of her lungs. Emily started to sob even harder than before and just rested her head on Damien's stomach. "Where do I belong?" she sobbed quietly to herself. Damien got up and pushed Emily away from him "I hate you Emily, always have, always will and stay out of my life!" Damien yelled.

Emily quickly ran to Talia and yelled "What have you done with Damien?" "I have poisoned him and got him to my safety so you can't touch him anymore." "You call that safety because I seriously don't at all and never will!" Emily yelled back at Talia with her teeth together. Talia walked out of the cafeteria like she didn't care. Emily stared at her Damien sitting there at the table drinking his clear usual clear drink. Emily bolted to her locker in the corridor and got out some herbs and ran to a clear science lab. When she got back Emily disguised as Talia whispered into his ear. Damien ate the herbs and turned back into his usual loving, kind and cheeky self. Damien turned to Emily and kissed her on the lips very long.


End file.
